


Fallen in love

by Pizzapig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzapig/pseuds/Pizzapig
Summary: Dean has sunk in a deep depression since 20X18. Sam is trying to bring him out of it but hes done the best he can and Dean needs to leave. Can Dean be saved in time? Where is Castiel?Dean is very much a alcholic here.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Hunter rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes, his mouth was dry and his head foggy. Dean pushed sweat through his short blonde hair as the radio droaned in the background. 

_"Sittin, lookin at the clock, time moves so slow  
I've been watchin for the hands to move  
Until I just can't look no more  
How come twenty four hours, Baby sometimes seems to slip into days?"_

An empty bottle of whisky rolled its way under the newly vacated bed. Stumbling his way to the bathroom, Dean inhaled the water and took a chug of mouthwash for good measure. The nearly empty bottle of advil clanged as Dean missed the medicine cabinet, throwing it against the wall instead. Dean stumbled his way to the kitchen, relying that Sam had made up a pot of coffee, a familar routine he depended upon. Dean grunted at Sam who was already seated at his laptop, a random webage had captured Sams attention. Raising his mug, Dean wordlessly acknowledged the younger hunter, taking a deep sip, his stomach clenched with complaints. 

The old chair creaked as it bore the weight of the weary hunter.  
"Any news?" The bunker echoed, weeks- the same question on repeat.  
Sam avoided eye contact "Im sorry Dean"  
Dean slammed the cofee cup down with more force than he intended. 

The hot drink spilled over, the liquid pooled at the lost names of his family: D.W., S.W., M.W., Jack, and Castiel. With a gentle sweeping motion Dean tried to uncover the carvings with his hand. His finger caught on the C, tracing. Dean caught the teatowel mid air, avoiding Sams look of concern. 

_"How come twenty-four hours, sometimes slip into days?  
A minute seems like a lifetime, Baby when I feel this way  
A minute seems like a lifetime  
When I feel this way...I feel this way"_

The radio increased in volume as Dean threw the tea towel in the empty washer, checking the fridge, he slammed the door with force. Out of beer! Dean grabbed the keys to the impala. He left the bunker before Sam had a chance to invite himself along.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter does not condine drink driving. Just addedd it for realism

Chapter 1

Sam looked at his phone for the 4th time in 10 minutes.   
"You're worrying about Dean again?" Eileen guessed. She always had a knack of pinpointing what was wrong with Sam.   
"Sorry." Sam exhaled putting his phone back into his pocket.   
"How's he doing?"  
"I had to pick him up off the floor last night. I hid his booze and he tried to knock me out, lucky for me he was too drunk to make contact."   
"Sam" She signed, worry on her face. The rain poured down the glass window of the restuarant "How long can we go on like this? I know hes your brother-"   
Sam cut her off "Hes my brother, I cant give up on him."  
"Im not asking you to." She grabbed him by the hand, switching to a voculisation of her words. "Just dont forget about me in the meantime."  
Sam stared into her eyes. "Eileen I love you. This relationship is important to me. My future is with you. As soon as I find Cas, Dean will be happy, I know it." 

Dean pushed in an old mixtape of his, pulled deep from a beer, and sang along. 

_I gotta roll, can't stand still  
Got a flamin' heart, can't get my fill _

_Eyes that shine, burnin' red  
Dreams of you all through my head_

Dean threw the beer bottle out of the window and urged the car to go faster down the empty highway. His Baby purred, Wheels gripping the newly wet alspat. 

_Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah ah, ahhh_

_Hey, baby, whoa baby, pretty baby  
Darlin' makes 'em do me now  
Hey, baby, oh baby, pretty baby  
Move me like you're doin' now _

_Didn't take too long 'fore I found out  
What people mean by down and out. _

Dean grabbed another bottle of beer from the passengers side, twisting the top off with rythmitic practice. Dean took a sip, he swore as the car jostled and beer spilled over onto his shirt. Dean looked up just in time to see a fallen tree blocking most of the road. Dean yanked the wheel hard, trying to avoid the branch and slow down the speed of the car. The vehicle swerved as the wheels struggled to grip the tarmac. With skill from decades of driving Dean managed to get his baby under control, yanking the wheel hard and tapping the breaks Baby stopped inches away from a mighty oak tree. Dean stumbled out of the car cursing, A blue eyed deer stared from across the road before running away into the undergrowth. It was a miracle Dean hadnt crashed into the fallen tree.   
"Wait!" Dean yelled running after the creature. His drunken mind urging him forward. Stumbling over tree roots in the dark Dean ran till his lungs were on fire and his thighs were complainimg. Dean stopped bent over out of breathe, gasping as cold air entered his lungs. Where was he?   
Dean looked up, realising he was in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. Dean slowly raised his gun feeling something watching him. Blue eyes met his.   
He sighed, it was the deer.   
"What do you want?" He lowered his gun.   
Dean saw the deer turn its head slightly and ran away.   
Seconds later he heard the whoosh of feathers. 

"Hello Dean."  
"Cas"   
Castiel looked pissed, in a way that only a very old creature could, and it was dieected at Dean.   
"You have been acting very foolishly."  
"Save me the lecture Cas." Dean said spitting back, _Where have you been?_ words unsaid.   
"The impala is this way." Cas directed.   
Dean pushed past the angel, refusing to look at him. _Who did Cas think he was?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Dean felt a warm body next to him. He groaned, "Sammy, fuck off." throwing a pillow. The pillow failed to make impact and he opened his eyes, squinting into the sun.   
He was in a crappy motel room. Dean fell out of bed with shock, there was Cas, asleep next to him mouth wide open. Adorable. Then realisation dawned on him, Cas was asleep!   
Dean shook Cas awake "Youre human!" he accused "How?"  
"and good morning to you too Dean." Cas groaned turning over.   
Dean stole Cas pillow hitting him with it. "Answer the question Cas."   
"And which one would you like me to answer first?"  
"Whats that supposed to mean!"  
Cas ignored him, stretching and climbing out of bed "I am completly human."   
Deans gaze lingured as Cas shirt rode up, revealing the soft skin of his stomach.   
"Which feathered douchebag was it this time?"  
"Dean" Cas said looking uncomfortable "I chose to fall. It was the only way I was allowed to return to earth."   
Dean frowned in confusion. "The empty let you go?"   
"I havent been in the empty, I've been tasked with helping Jack rebuild heaven. Jack has forbidden angels to reside on earth."   
"How long?"  
"Dean.."  
"How long Cas? How long have you been in heaven? and dont you dare lie to me."  
"Since you defeated chuck." He looked away.   
Dean turned away and punched the wall "All this time Cas. You've been in heaven all this time. Ive been losing my mind trying to find a way to save you."  
"I can explain. Dean!"   
It was too late though, Dean had already stormed out of the Motel room. Leaving the dejected former angel behind. 

Castiel Jumped as Deans phone rang.   
"Sam"   
"Dean thank god- oh Cas, youre back! Wheres Dean? Is he with you?"   
"Not currently." he said guilty.   
"Cas, Wheres dean? Tell me where you are."  
"Deans okay. Were in a motel off I 81"   
"Ill be there soon." the phone clicked off.   
Castiel stared at the silent phone, then decided to go look for Dean. 

He found Dean sitting by a nearby stream under a willow tree. 

"Sam called." Cas said passing over Deans phone.   
Dean stared into the water. "He will be here shortly." Castiel stood there awkwardly, nkt sure if he should go, not wanting to be anwhere else.   
Dean moved over to make room for Cas. Cas sat next to him staring at the lake, a fish surfaced breaking the stillness of the water. 

"Cas-  
"Dean"  
"Please let me say this now or I never will. Ive been such a Dumbass Cas, I never thought an angel, that you Cas would want me, a broken hunter but if nows the time to ask for something, Im going to do it. Whenever I picture my self happy, its with you Cas, I love you too. 

Cas stopped breathing for a second, then his heart started again and the next breathe came. As natural as breathing Cas leant forward and Kissed Dean. Dean gripped Cas tight embracing him. 

Sam pulled up next to Deans car, typical Dean wasnt answering his phone again. Sam looked over to the lake and next to it cuddled together in a private moment was Dean and Cas. Sam smiled fondly, about time! Wait till be told Eileen about this. 

THE END


End file.
